deaths_of_injustice_2fandomcom-20200215-history
Deaths of Injustice 2
Deaths of Injustice 2 (Game) Definate Deaths 1. Victor Zsasz Victor Zsasz is killed by Damian Wayne in front of Batman to show that he sees Supermans Regime as a better option than the Insurgency, he even describes them as animals that deserve to die and calls Batman a coward for not killing. 2. Gorilla Grodd Gorilla Grodd is killed by Aquaman, after you defeat him with either Aquaman ior Black Adam, Aquaman stabs him with his trident in the chest saying that “The Atlantians demand Justice” he then withdraws the trident and stabs him again in the chest, then he stabs him in the neck and rips Grodds head off with it. 3. Doctor Fate Doctor Fate or rather Kent Nelson is killed by Brainiac after you defeat him with either Batman or Superman. After defeating him Batman takes the helmet of fate off Kents head and passes it to Superman who crushes the helmet with his bare hands. While Kent is talking to Batman and Superman Brainiac sneaks up behind all three of them and a tentacle latches onto Kent who looks down in surprise before the tentacle stabs through his chest and lifts him up, draining the life and magic from his body while Batman and Superman watch. Indefinate: 1. Harley Quin After defeating Cheatah with Wonder Woman, wonder Woman is about to kill Cheatah when Harley appears and shoots the sword from Wonder Womans hand, Wonder Woman drops Cheatah who crawls away from her and turns to face Harley who says “Shes had enough Wonderbread” Wonder Woman sneers at Harley and asks “How much blood is on you pallet Quin?” Harley pushes all the wrong buttons when she says “Oh bucketfulls honey, but I fell in love with the wrong guy, a bit like you and Superman” This causes Wonder Woman to grab her sword and charge at Harley who shoots at her without any luck as Wonder Woman blocks the shots with her bracelets. Wonder Woman then stabs Harley in the stomach but is intercepted by Supergirl who saves her, after you defeat Wonder Woman with Supergirl Supergirl picks Harley up and flies off saying that she will get her to a doctor and get Superman to protect her, however when Supergirl arrives at the Fortress of solitude she is no longer carrying Harley and it is unclear what happens to her. Certain Dialogues between her and Blue Beatle suggest that Harley doesn’t die but instead heals from the stabbing but has scars from it although theres nothing to prove or disprove this. 2. Brainiac Now this depends on which ending you got, whether you chose Batman or Superman for the last stages of the game, In Batmans case, Brainiac is not killed, but its unclear what actually happens to him although a conversation between Batman and Supergirl suggests that he has been locked away. In Supermans Case, Brainiac does die, he is killed by Superman himself and that is the end of it. Close shaves: 1. Cheatah Cheatah ois nearly killed by Wonder Woman but is stopped from doing so by Harley Quin who shoots the sword that Diana was about to kill Cheatah with out of her hand. 2. Scarecrow Now Wonder Woman is more making a example than actually trying to kill him, after defeating Scarecrow with Wonder Woman, Wonder Woman Slams Scarecrow to the ground and slashes her sword down as if to kill him but stops short oif his neck and holds the blade close to his face, which he cowers in fear from. 3. Supergirl Brainiac is having her vivisected to see what makes kryptonians so special, she manages to escape in the nick of time and attacks Brainiac who has Batman and Supermam om choke holds.